Dark Tide
by Dajypop
Summary: Beneath the calm water's surface lays a monster ready to feed. To provoke it is to summon death. AkuDemy, AkuRoku, Character Death


**Title: Dark Tide  
>Author: Reno-SinclairTweek Tucker/Karmasontheway  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 678  
>Chapter: 11  
>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<br>Pairing/Character: AkuDemy, Mentions of AkuRoku  
>Warnings: Character death<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters involve. :3 Wish I did, though.  
>Summary: Beneath the calm water's surface lays a monster ready to feed. To provoke it is to summon death.<strong>

AN: Hey, guys! Geez, it's been forever, I know. I feel so bad, you know, not ever posting for so long. Last thing I wrote was so long ago... Man, I'm back, though. I'm hoping to spur my writing back into functioning by typing up some things I had hand-written, so expect a bit of spam today. xD Anyways, on with the story~

**Dark Tide**

Axel had picked a place that made Demyx calm, even if it frightened the living hell out of him. The beach near Atlantica never made the fire elemental feel safe; just the sound of the waves crashing against the shore made him cringe. However, if he knew the mesmerized blond as well as he just _knew_he did, the only thing he would have to worry about would be being pushed to his rear and getting his meticulously spiked hair soaked and limp.

"Demyx, I need to say something..." Axel drawled in his seemingly southern accent.

"Okay, Axey, what's up?" Demyx's head tilted, and when the redhead across from him only held a silent battle with himself, an uncovered ear hit a leather-clad shoulder. "Axel...?" The redhead shifted a little and licked his lips, emerald gaze on sea foam orbs, but they seemed distant.

"Dem, I can't do this anymore. You're cute and sweet...but that's not what I want. Roxas is more my type; at least he's more able to fight me instead of going along with everything I say. You're so passive it makes me sick." Axel's words pricked the blond's eyes with tell-tale tears, but something flashed behind the generally calm and smooth surface that made the tattooed man a little nervous. A gloved hand rose anxiously to the taller male's lips, Axel's, teeth worrying the slightly singed leather.

The waves lapped harder at the rocky shore, seeming to want to suck Axel in. Even he could only evaporate so much water, and he was so preoccupied with thoughts of his escape that he didn't notice Demyx summoning his sitar from the ocean beside them. The redhead was beginning to think he should run; Axel definitely didn't personify bravery. No, he much preferred life and he wasn't about to waste it over an unsuccessful relationship. He tried to back away into a portal back to the darkness as a painfully real feeling of hatred bubbled in the air. His body suddenly felt very dense; Demyx had begun to force most of the blood in Axel's body down to his legs to make it heavier, increasing his heartbeat. Axel tried to fight it, but only succeeded in heating his blood and making it thicker, only helping Demyx's cause. His shrunken veins were rapidly filling and he could feel painful, small bursts in them.

"Demyx, wha-what are you.." The redhead's question never found an end. His mouth filled briskly with saliva thicker than molasses and he began to _really_panic. Like a man in denial of being the victim of a flood, Axel attempted to empty his mouth by the bucketful, but to no avail. He suddenly felt his body begin to numb and become tiresome to hold up. If he had been panicky before, Axel was no frantic and very aware of how close his death was.

And he could tell Demyx just so happened to be entertaining rage, now. His face had twisted unpleasantly, tears running marathons down his cheeks, the whites of his eyes red and those shimmering green spots darkened. This wasn't something normal for the blond, and it certainly wasn't good for his ex-lover.

"You know, Axel, I think this is how Vexen felt when _you_ killed _him_..." And with that, a long, low, sad and threatening note sang into the air, not bothering to cover up the wet, sloppy and chunking sound of every drop of Axel's blood suddenly vacating his body in a rapid explosion of burning hot fluid. Thankfully, his body began to slowly disappear into darkness and Demyx was vaguely safe like that. However, his blood wasn't quite so nice and taken care of.

"Ewewewewewewewewewewewewewew! I thought I was further from the spray than that!" Demyx cried in alarm and disgust as he disappeared into a dark portal, dripping in Axel's blood. Everyone left in the Organization was a little apprehensive when Demyx returned, and, while he reverted back to the cheery, 'dumb blond' Demyx, nobody ever questioned the Superior's reasons for including him in the Organization again.

AN: Alright. ^^ That was something I wrote last year for my English class. We were supposed to write parables, and this was what I came up with. xD The moral of the story is "Don't judge a book by its cover." Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love, so love me~


End file.
